Because You Loved Me
by 1cenaLifetime
Summary: Lucas and Peyton. OneShot Songfic.


Ok so this is the third fic that I've written. It's an LP OneShot Songfic. The song is Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion.

I would like to thank my Beta Christina for well...betaing my fics. Your Awesome Loco!!

I hope you all enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Because You Loved Me or the show One Tree Hill. If I owned One Tree Hill then I'd be Mark and I'd be hated so I'm kinda glad that I don't own the show. lol.

* * *

Because You Loved Me

_**For all those times you stood by me **_

_**For all the truth that you made me see**_

_**For all the joy you brought to my life**_

_**For all the wrong that you made right**_

_**For every dream you made come true**_

_**For all the love I found in you**_

_**I'll be forever thankful baby**_

_**You're the one who held me up,**_

_**Never let me fall**_

_**You're the one who saw me through, through it all**_

She stood in front of the grave just staring at the tombstone. It had been 3 weeks ago that her life changed for the worst. The one person she loved more than anything was taken away from her. The love of her life, Lucas Scott, had died in a car accident.

They had been together for 3 years, ever since their senior year in High School. Those 3 years had been the best of her life. She finally had him. He was hers. Now, he was gone.

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

I'm everything I am because you loved me 

As she stood in front of his grave she thought of the countless times in which he helped her. One time in particular she remembered was a week after faux Derek came back for the second and last time, 2 years ago.

Flashback 

She sat on the couch just staring at the blank screen of the T.V. It had been a week ago in which he came back. 1 week ago in which he tried to take her. 1 week ago in which she had caused the death of a man.

It had haunted her every night since. She couldn't get it out of her head. Someone was dead, and it was because of her.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked in the direction the movement was coming from and saw Lucas walking towards her.

He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Babe, are you ok? You weren't in bed when I woke up. I was worried." Lucas said.

"Would you be ok if a man was dead because of you Lucas?" She looked at him and he just sat there in silence.

"I didn't think so." She said.

She stood up and started to walk away. Lucas stood up as well and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go Lucas." She said in a stern voice, letting Lucas know that she wasn't joking around.

"No. Peyton, you gotta stop this. I know you've been through a lot an…" He was cut off by an aggravated and frustrated Peyton.

"That's just it Lucas! You don't! You don't know what I'm going through! I killed a guy! Someone is dead because of me! Don't say you know what I'm going through because you have _no _idea what the hell I'm going through!"

"That's because you won't let me in!" Lucas said with the same amount of aggravation and frustration as Peyton.

"Let you in? Lucas. God. Why can't you just leave me be?! Leave me alone!"

"Because I love you! I'm in love with you! Damn it Peyt!" Lucas said, now yelling.

He sighed, put his hands on his head, and looked to the ceiling. He then looked back at Peyton and noticed the look in her eyes. It was a look of pain and fright. He hated seeing her like this.

She looked down to the ground as tears started to well in her eyes. Lucas saw this and he took her hands in his and spoke to her in a calm, loving, and caring tone of voice.

"Peyt, babe, look at me."

She looked up at him, tears still apparent in her eyes.

"You did what you had to do."

"But…" She was abruptly cut off by Lucas.

"There is no "but" Peyton. He was going to kill you if you hadn't killed him first. It was an accident and you were just trying to defend yourself."

She looked down and wiped the tears that managed to escape. She then looked back at Lucas and whispered.

"I'm falling Lucas."

"No. No you're not. I won't let you. I'll hold you up with all of my strength. I love you too much to let you fall."

She looked into his eyes and felt a sudden calm come over her. She felt safe, strong, and most importantly, happy. That's when she knew that everything would be ok.

End Flashback 

**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**

He was always there to help her. If ever she was afraid all she had to do was see him and all her fear would go away. Yet, here she was, more afraid than ever, and he wasn't there to make her fear go away.

A light breeze went by her and she felt a presence that she's been wanting to feel for weeks. She turned around and there, dressed in a white suit, was Lucas.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She blinked a couple of times to see if it was just a hallucination. It wasn't. He was really there. Lucas was really standing just a few feet in front of her.

She walked up to him slowly. She still wasn't sure what was going on. Once she reached him, she slowly touched her hand to his face. She felt his warm skin and knew it wasn't a hallucination. He was really there.

She quickly pulled him into a hug as tears sprang to her eyes. 'How is this possible?' She thought.

After what seemed like hours they pulled apart. They looked into each other's eyes and got lost in them. Lucas was the one to break the contact and say something.

"I know what your thinking. How's this possible right?"

"Something like that." She replied.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were ok and able to move on. I don't have long." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to get back. They only let me come down for a few minutes."

"Whose they?" She asked.

"The big guys up stairs. Look Peyt, I know you blame yourself for what happened to me but it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. Why do you always think that when someone you know dies it's your fault? You thought the same thing when faux Derek died."

"I know that wasn't my fault. You can't blame me for thinking it was though. Your death on the other hand was my fault. If I hadn't asked you to go get me something to eat then this wouldn't have happened. I should of just ignored my stupid stomach."

Lucas chuckled a little at her comment.

"Well we both know you don't have the will power to do that. You would've wanted it some time later and I would've went out to get it for you because I love you and I'd do anything for you." He said.

"Yea but maybe if you went out later you wouldn't have gotten hit by that guy who fell asleep at the wheel."

"Peyt, it might not have been the same way or the same guy but no matter what I was going to die that night. It's wasn't the guy's fault and it wasn't your fault. It was just my time."

"Why? Why did it have to be you? I miss you so much Lucas. I don't know if I can move on or even go on living without you."

**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**

"Don't say that Peyt."

"Why not? It's true. Lucas, you were my everything. You've helped me through so much. You persuaded me to fulfill my dream of becoming an artist. You're the only one who has ever been honest with me. You helped make me who I am. You made my world brighter, better."

"Peyton you don't need me to help you achieve anything or feel confident."

"Yes I do!" Peyton said desperately.

"No you don't. Peyton, I didn't do all those things. You did. I just helped you to see what I see every time I look at you. God, Peyton. You are so brave and so courageous. You've been through so much and your still standing strong. I didn't do that. If I could then I would've done it a long time ago. You did it yourself Peyt. I just showed you how."

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

By now Peyton was crying and she didn't even try to stop the tears from coming out.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to go through my life knowing that you're not with me." She said in a slight whisper.

"I'll always be with you Peyt. You may not see me and you may not feel me, but I'll be right by your side. You are really strong Peyt. Never doubt that. Never doubt yourself. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." He said.

Lucas wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

"Yea. I know. I love you too."

"I gotta go Peyt. Times up."

"I don't want you to."

"I don't want to either but I have to. Before I go, I need to know that you're gonna be ok."

"Yea. I think I am."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Luke."

"Bye Peyt."

He turned and started to walk away when she called out his name.

"Lucas."

"Yea?" He asked.

"You were wrong you know. About you not doing anything to make me who I am."

"Am I now?"

"Yea. The only reason I am who I am, is because you loved me."

Lucas smiled upon hearing this and then turned around and walked away, disappearing a few seconds later.

Peyton turned around and walked back over to his grave. She look at the tombstone and whispered "Thank You." Then, she walked away, knowing that everything was going to be ok.

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**


End file.
